


Когда объяснения не нужны

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Multi, Other, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: Иногда Рэтчету трудно понять Дрифта. Иногда Рэтчету трудно понять даже себя. А иногда происходит и вовсе что-то несусветное, и остается это только принять.





	Когда объяснения не нужны

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят в районе первого выпуска «Lost Light», но особых спойлеров нет. ER: Рэтчет и Дрифт стали conjunx endura после «Империи камня».

Резиденция Некробота внутри была словно еще больше, чем снаружи. Рэтчет не мог иначе объяснить, что все то и дело в ней куда-то пропадали. Ранг и Найтбит сделали это аж тогда, когда вокруг сновали десептиконы, возглавляемые ДЖД, и одно это уже выходило за грань разумного. А теперь Дрифт каким-то образом умудрился раствориться в воздухе. 

Ведь совсем недавно он слонялся рядом, подбадривая очнувшихся кибертронцев, разве нет? У Рэтчета, конечно, оказалось полно работы после того, как капсулы открылись, и ему некогда было глазеть по сторонам. Однако он отмечал про себя: вот Дрифт беседует с очнувшимися, многие из которых не могут сориентироваться не то что во времени – хотя бы в пространстве, вот он пропал, а вот вернулся и коротко сказал, что поговорил с Родимусом. Сообщил об этом негромко и спокойно, вставая за спиной Рэтчета так, чтобы случайно не загородить свет. 

О, да, этим двоим стоило поговорить. Рэтчет был рад, что они наконец-то в настолько замкнутом помещении, что все необходимые слова будут произнесены. Правда, в этот момент он разгонял энергон в шлангах меха, пребывавшего в стазисе пару миллионов лет, и его «ну и хорошо» прозвучало, возможно, слишком сухо, но… 

Потом Дрифт маячил в поле зрения, маячил… и исчез. Рэтчет не сразу обратил на это внимание, но он слишком привык за последнее время, что Дрифт где-то поблизости, и теперь ощущал смутное беспокойство, когда этой излишне подвижной стойки для мечей рядом не обнаруживалось. Блуждая по зданию, он уже на кого только не наткнулся: и на Ультра Магнуса, старательно укладывающего элементы своей новой силовой брони в идеально сбалансированную стопку деталей; и на совершенно мрачного (еще более мрачного, чем обычно) Циклонуса, смотревшего в обзорное окно на истоптанное и местами выжженное поле голубых цветов; и на бойкую парочку недавно вернувшихся в онлайн нейтралов, которые неслись ему навстречу – одна выглядела как мех, который точно знает, что ему нужно, а другой спешил с таким видом, словно все беды галактики свалились ему на голову именно сейчас, но он не имеет никакого желания с ними разбираться. 

Рэтчет мог его понять. Если возможна иллюстрация слова «слишком», то вот она: тысячи дезактивов вокруг стен резиденции Некробота, ожившие мертвецы, ступающие среди живых, и никакой магии, лишь болезненные жертвы, энергоновое послевкусие и глубокие, ранящие обиды. Рэтчет не жалел, что пришел на помощь старой команде, но кто мог принять случившееся как данность? Разве что Тейлгейт. 

Никаких следов Дрифта. «Если найдешь Мегза, пусть уже вылезет и скажет своим, чтобы не буянили!» – крикнул ему вслед Родимус. Он шатался в компании Брейнсторма, и это не могло закончиться ничем хорошим. Рэтчет слышал, что ученый планирует собрать телепорт, который вернет всех на Кибертрон. Что ж… пусть он не взорвется, пожалуйста, здесь не так много запчастей. 

Дрифт не отвечал на вызовы. Рэтчет уже всерьез волновался, когда дошел до крыла, которое сейчас использовалось скорее как свалка. Одиночество Некробота приобретало все новые черты – и масштабы. Конечно, его «машина времени» требовала огромного количества энергии, однако – не так уж много места. И все же почему-то он с самого начала возвел такую крепость, что в ней легко было заблудиться… 

Откуда-то спереди донесся стон – неразборчивый, глухой, но – первый признак того, что здесь кто-то есть. Рэтчет ускорил шаг. Это точно не обман слуха – уж аудиодатчики у него откалиброваны отлично. Учитывая, что очнувшиеся десептиконы, автоботы и нейтралы вовсе не спешили мириться с реалиями нового времени, это могло быть тревожным звоночком. Рэтчет предчувствовал, что рано или поздно что-то слу… 

Когда он положил ладонь на дверь в конце коридора, чтобы сдвинуть ее, он уже понимал, что стонут не от боли. Задушенно, дрожаще – когда каждый оборот вентиляции пытается синхронизироваться с переменчивым ритмом энергетических потоков. И Рэтчет никогда не вошел бы в помещение, из которого доносятся подобные звуки, если бы не слышал именно _эти_ стоны раньше. Не ловил их губами или ладонью… 

Дрифт сидел на коленях Мегатрона, лицом к двери – так, что свет упал на него, едва та приоткрылась. Забликовал покрытый конденсатом металл. Крупная темная ладонь закрывала рот, не зажимала, но плотно прихватывала подбородок, вынуждая смотреть в потолок. Другая лежала чуть выше портов, у основания искрящегося джампера. Дрифт выгибался, сдавленно стеная; провода Мегатрона забили и основной порт, и кольцо окружавших его вспомогательных. Красноватая подсветка мерцала тускло – масло заливало диоды. 

Мегатрон резко поднял голову, встретился взглядом с Рэтчетом и убрал руку с фейсплейта Дрифта, словно позволяя тому тоже увидеть. Голубая оптика расширилась – практически округлилась. 

Мгновение Рэтчет не шевелился, даже не вентилировал. Сладкие тягучие стоны, то, как Дрифт подрагивал от широкополосного подключения, как прижимался к Мегатрону спиной, однозначно говорили, что происходящее не имеет ничего общего с насилием. 

Улыбка Дрифта исказилась не сразу – словно ему тяжело было совладать с собой. Он протянул руку к Рэтчету – жестом отчаянным и даже испуганным. Рэтчет захлопнул дверь. 

  


Рэтчет захлопнул дверь за спиной – так, что та резко саданула о косяк и чуть отъехала в сторону, оставив узкую полоску света. Дрифт подался вперед и упал бы, но Мегатрон удержал – вплавив ладонь в пластины живота. Поток энергии неуместно возрос, выдавливая стон из вокалайзера, заставляя охладительные системы выбрызнуть еще больше жидкости. Ноги свело, он лязгнул ими о бедра Мегатрона, и короткое движение – близость к потере равновесия – отозвалось в портах, забитых штекерами. Дрифт ахнул. 

Рэтчет прошел вперед. Он приближался быстро, шагал твердо, и Дрифт был уверен, что сейчас он ударит – кулаком, по лицу, и будет прав, и Дрифт даже уворачиваться не станет… Рэтчет смотрел прямо ему в оптику, не поднимая взгляд выше, не интересуясь Мегатроном. 

Дрифт отчаянно хотел выдавить хотя бы «прости, Рэтчет», но не мог. Хотел сказать: «Я могу все объяснить», – но уж этого он точно не мог сделать. Он даже не успел толком отрефлексировать, как именно все началось. Как бы Рэтчет ни отзывался о нем порой, сгоряча и беззлобно, давно уже мысли настолько беспорядочно не метались в голове Дрифта. Просто: Мегатрон, столько тысяч лет – сотен тысяч, – столько исканий, сомнений, масок… и снова Мегатрон. С другим знаком, ведущий себя совсем иначе, как будто даже не он вовсе. 

Дрифт, конечно, слышал о процессе на Луне-2 и необычном приговоре. Новости обсуждала добрая половина галактики – все, кого затронула война. Он много думал над тем, как пройдет первый разговор с бывшим лидером, пытался решить, что сказать ему… иногда Дрифту казалось, что он не сможет перемолвиться и словом с мехом, который был когда-то _тем_ Мегатроном. Мегатроном, чьей волей Дрифт стал Дэдлоком. В другое же время он даже допускал, что Мегатрону в его новой роли понадобится, ха, его, Дрифта… совет. Бывшим десептиконам редко удается услышать слова понимания или утешения, а даже сильные воины – великие воины – нуждаются в них. 

Да, он размышлял месяцами, однако все повернулось иначе. Спустя столько времени… их притянуло друг к другу словно магниты. Почти без слов. Без объяснений, оправданий, извинений, оскорблений, всего того, что они могли – и имели право – сказать друг другу. 

Рэтчета… Рэтчета он искренне не хотел в это втягивать. Но сейчас, пока он приближался, Дрифта колотило не только от непрекращающегося энергообмена, но и от нахлынувшего чувства вины. Строгий и прямой взгляд пронзал его искру так же, как контактные иглы джампера – порт. Дрифт отчаянно скривил губы и беспомощно опустил руку, понимая, что уже ничего не исправит – и может только принять удар. Обиду. Ненависть… 

Рэтчет стиснул его наплечники, впитав ладонями статику настолько неожиданно, что цепи у шеи укусило коротким замыканием, и впился поцелуем в губы – с такой силой, что они столкнулись дентами. Кулеры Дрифта захрипели, а сам он недоумевающе всхлипнул. Неожиданный и страстный поцелуй сбил его с толку, но спустя мгновение он уже обнимал Рэтчета в ответ, крепко, опасаясь отпустить – и уж тем более не решаясь выстанывать сейчас мольбы о прощении. 

Мегатрон раздвинул колени. Дрифт завис между ним и Рэтчетом, а тот, на клик отстранившись, коротко взглянул вниз, чтобы ни обо что не споткнуться, и пристроился ближе. Шорох сдвигаемой брони подсказал, что кто-то из них открыл интерфейс-системы, и одна мысль об этом вынудила Дрифта возбужденно стиснуть пальцами корпус Рэтчета. 

На периферии видеопотока темно-серая ладонь протянулась к Рэтчету и легла на его шлем, привлекая обратно к Дрифту. Воздух, вентилируемый Рэтчетом, был обезоруживающе горячим. Втягивая его и любуясь близостью светло-голубого сияния оптики, Дрифт захныкал, не способный молча вынести гармоничное счастье, которое делили его корпус и его искра. 

Мегатрон немного сбавил напряжение, вынуждая его просяще ерзать по коленям и цепляться за плечи Рэтчета. 

Праймус, что будет потом, что будет после, что будет, когда… 

Рэтчет опустил одну руку – Дрифт не видел, зачем, но понял, что сейчас делают его пальцы. Движения медика лишь слегка ощущались им, когда тот задевал раскаленные бедра. Рэтчет потратил совсем немного времени на активацию джампера и ручную калибровку приемных портов Мегатрона – эта его совершенно дурацкая и обычно сбивающая настрой медицинская привычка сначала лезть везде руками, а потом… о, Праймус! 

Резкий скачок напряжения выбил стон из вокалайзера Дрифта, и звук глухо отдался во рту Рэтчета. Казалось, их поцелуй еще никогда не был таким крепким. Мотор Мегатрона зарычал, увеличивая обороты, сам он тяжело и громко вздрогнул, и до Дрифта докатилось эхо нового разряда. Рэтчет не был мягок, наоборот, он будто едва сдерживался, памятуя о том, что, хотя принимающий партнер уже вполне разогрет, его ретрансляторам требуется время подстроиться. Рэтчет даже прикусил губу Дрифта, сужая мерцающую с каждым новым перепадом оптику. 

– Спасибо, – смог выдавить Дрифт. Слов вообще не существовало сейчас, но он с трудом собрал неосознанные звуки, стоны и выкрики во что-то вменяемое. Он готов был повторять это тысячу раз. До конца света. – Спасибо. 

Рэтчет вскинул голову, и Дрифт испугался, что все испортил. Кто тянул его заговаривать – сейчас, когда он… это похоже на предательство, наверное. На измену. Дрифт никогда не был сторонником навешивания ярлыков, но Рэтчет редко проявлял гибкость… да он со своими-то чувствами обычно примириться не мог! 

Мегатрон наклонился, совсем уж зажимая Дрифта. Давление на спинные пластины ощущалось приятным дополнением к интерфейсу, топливо от него мчалось по шлангам быстрее, а потом… Рэтчет приподнял голову, встречая поцелуем губы Мегатрона, неторопливо, спокойно. Так касаются друг друга мехи, которые вместе не впервые. Которых уже связывало что-то раньше, которые ценят редкие мгновения близости, хотя не стремятся к ним специально… Пораженный этим открытием, Дрифт мог лишь облегченно улыбнуться. 

Они накачивали его оба, Рэтчет – отправляя мощные заряды через Мегатрона, тот – напрямую, сбрасывая излишки через контакты в его порту. Теперь цепи Дрифта переполняло напряжение, от которого предохранители сходили с ума. А потом пальцы Мегатрона скользнули вверх по свившейся скрутке джампера, давно тщетно щелкавшей электричеством. Рэтчет присоединился – его аккуратные точные прикосновения восхитительно дополняли сильную хватку, стимулировавшую магнитные кольца креплений. Немного погладив провода, Рэтчет сжал их чуть выше руки Мегатрона, пропуская штекеры между пальцами. 

Дрифт тонко и благодарно завыл, запрокидывая голову и застывая между двумя партнерами, вибрируя каждым сантиметром металла. Его цепи пронзал двойной поток, постепенно синхронизирующийся, но все еще сладко раздирающий надвое. Эхо чужого удовольствия, двойного удовольствия, прокатывалось по всему корпусу, и несмотря на подскочивший жар, этим двоим Дрифт доверил бы свой корпус в любое время. 

Мегатрон рокотал глухо и прерывисто, ничего не говоря, но обдувая партнеров раскаленным воздухом из всех вентрешеток, Рэтчет наклонился, теряя равновесие и опираясь о его колени, а Дрифт счастливо пропускал сквозь себя их обоих, и штекеры джампера кололи током их ладони, мокрые от масла и конденсата, и, Праймус, он не верил, что это происходит… 

…даже когда Мегатрон, рыкнув, перезагрузился, откидываясь на спину. Дрифт, к тому времени переживший уже не один ребут, все еще улавливая перепады напряжения, почувствовал еще один поцелуй в щеку, короткий и ласковый. 

– Спасибо, – повторил он, обессиленно повисая на шее Рэтчета. – Спасибо-спасибо-спа… 

– Цыц, – тот закрыл пальцами его рот, не зажимая, просто показывая, что не хочет ничего слышать. 

  


Они шли в медбэй. Это единственное место, куда тут вообще Рэтчет мог _пойти,_ потому что остальное было бы пустым бестолковым брожением, а с Рэтчета достаточно было… бестолковости на сегодня. 

Мегатрон повернул где-то раньше, явно намереваясь в очередной раз избежать ответственности и не явиться по зову со-капитана усмирять недоверчивых десептиконов, которых нервировали дезактивы одного с ними знака вокруг резиденции Некробота. Рэтчет не стал его останавливать – ему было не до наведения порядка здесь. Пусть этим займется кто-нибудь еще; ему бы навести порядок в собственной голове… 

Дрифт шагал рядом. Было приятно видеть его таким спокойным, ничем не терзаемым, но в то же время Рэтчет старался не думать о том, как он этого просветления достиг. И особенно – обо всем, что происходило раньше, без участия Дрифта. На «Потерянном свете». С Мегатроном. До того, как Рэтчет наконец-то взял себя в руки и отправился за этим идиотом… 

Не думать, разумеется, не получалось. 

– Я не знаю, что должен сказать, – пробурчал он, впечатывая каждый шаг в пол. Он не злился. Но раздражение, и тени которого не было в той захламленной кладовке, где он застал обоих своих партнеров вместе, вдруг вернулось. 

Он никогда не воспринимал то, что происходило между ним и Мегатроном, как что-то серьезное. Или хотя бы правильное. Но, ржа, он и Дрифта очень долго всерьез не воспринимал! Однако они открыли друг другу искры, и только Рэтчет свыкся с мыслью, что все немного устаканилось, как снова оказался в полном раздрае. 

– Не обязательно что-то говорить, – сказал Дрифт так быстро, словно ожидал, что Рэтчет произнесет именно эти слова. – Это мне стоило бы, но… 

– …у меня нет оправданий, понимаешь? – не слушал Рэтчет. – Тебя не было. Был он. Ржа, я не имею в виду, что у вас есть что-то общее только потому, что вы оба… ох, шлак! 

– А я вот не уверен, – пробормотал Дрифт. 

– Что? – встрепенулся Рэтчет, поднимая взгляд. 

– Что у _вас_ нет ничего общего, – по губам скользнула улыбка – реакция на возмущение, не иначе. – Нет, правда, вы отлично смотритесь. 

– Прекрати чушь нести! – отрезал Рэтчет раздраженно. 

– Серьезно, он стал таким же потрясающе упрямым и немного зану… 

– Дрифт! – рыкнул Рэтчет, перехватывая его за запястья. Впрочем, это не было вспышкой гнева. Скорее уж приступом отчаяния. 

Он опустил голову. 

– Я не собирался скрывать, – прошептал вдруг Дрифт, прижимаясь губами к шеврону. – Клянусь, Рэтчет. Я собирался найти правильные слова и все объяснить. Я… я верил, что ты поймешь, хотя я сам не до конца понимаю, но… мы бы все обсудили. 

Рэтчет и не думал, что Дрифт солжет ему – да он вообще умеет держать вокалайзер вырубленным, этот болтун?! И даже ревности он не испытывал, только какую-то тупую, нелепую обиду на себя самого. Еще больше раздражало то, что Дрифта, кажется, случившееся вовсе не выбило из колеи. 

– А я вот планировал забыть обо всем, – проворчал Рэтчет. – И уж тем более… ты… тебе… – он махнул рукой. 

– Это неправильно, – шуршаще провентилировал Дрифт. – Не стыдись, пожалуйста. Ты думаешь, я бы не понял?.. 

Хорошо, что никого нет в этом крыле. Никто не видит, как мечник прижимает его к стене, приобнимая, и… утешает. Рэтчет не помнил, чтобы когда-либо просил кого-то об утешении. Вот только Дрифт вечно лез, когда его не просили… 

– Я бы вот не понял! – рассердился Рэтчет. 

– Неправда. Ты же чувствуешь, – Дрифт прижал ладонь к его честплейту. – Мы оба отлично все понимаем. И знаешь, я не позволю тебе об этом забыть, ни за что, – ехидно добавил он. – Наоборот, я считаю, нам стоит повторить… если все закончится хорошо. 

Он как будто добавил последние слова специально для партнера, обычно критически отзывавшегося о его оптимизме. 

– Вот уж ни за что! – скрипнул Рэтчет, обреченно признавая, что это бережное объятие оказалось вполне крепкой хваткой. Как всегда с Дрифтом. – Пойдем уже. Хватит… хватит, Дрифт, куча дел, а ты тут… со своей безудержной фантазией. 

Дрифт убрал руки, но улыбка на его фейсплейте осталась. 

– Скажи, когда захочешь. Я _знаю_ , он не будет против. 

Рэтчет фыркнул, но на возражения сил уже не было. 


End file.
